Jealousy
by dannyphantomfangirl11
Summary: What happens when Danny gets jealous over a Sam and Tucker moment. One Shot DxS


**Not my characters just my plot line. All rights go to Butch Hartman. **

* * *

Jealousy

It was an ordinary day in the city of Amity Park. The famous trio were on their way to Nasty Burger after a long day of school and ghosts fights. Danny was especially beat, mentally and physically. He had been thinking a lot about Sam and his feelings for her. Somethings never did change for him. Danny was still as clueless as ever. All the little hints Sam and Tucker had been dropping for the boy seemed to go through one ear and out the other.

Danny stared at Sam trying to pick out the friendly feelings and the more romantic ones. Him caring for Sam so much was because they had been friends since forever, but he still always felt a little more protective over her than anyone else. The more he thought about it, the more he got frustrated. Why couldn't he just admit to himself he had feelings stronger than just friends? Maybe he didn't want to admit because he knew Sam didn't share the same feelings...or so he thought.

While Danny over thought the whole situation, Sam and Tucker were having a pointless conversation on who was a better sidekick.

"I am obviously the better sidekick." Tucker argued.

"What makes you so sure? Hm. Last time I checked you still scream like a girl when you see a ghost." Sam said.

"At least I don't need Danny saving me all the time," Sam blushed "HA. Your the damsel in distress, that needs her hero to save her."

Before Tucker could continue, Sam pounced on him. She rolled the techno geek onto the park grass. Tuck was screaming for Danny's help before Sam could do some permanent damage. Danny was about to pry Sam off of his best friend, but Sam gave him the don't you dare I am just gonna mess with him a bit look. Danny sighed and let her continue.

"Tucker, I won't hurt you too bad if you promise me you," she started thinking. "Won't eat meat for a week and go a day without your little gadgets."

"Never you evil wench!" Tucker screamed.

"Fine, I guess I will have to-" Before Sam could fake raise her fist Tucker flipped her over. Tuck was now straddling Sam's waist and had her arms pinned to her side. Sam struggled for a few seconds then gave. Danny's eyes flashed a dangerous green.

"When did you get so strong Tucker!?" Sam yelled.

Tucker smirked and was gonna reply with a witty comment, but Danny lifted Tucker up by his shirt and dragged him to the sidewalk. Sam was left on the ground dumbfounded. She saw her two best friends arguing and decided to let them work it out.

"What the hell was that Foley!?" Danny screamed whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Tuck asked.

"Do I have to spell it out," Tucker still looked confused "You and Sam. Ughh! The whole flirting deal!"

"The Danny Fenton is jealous. Holy crap. You are so jealous aren't you? Tucker was getting excited.

"I am not jealous." Danny looked at the floor.

"Oh your not? So you wouldn't mind if I went over there and asked Sam to be my girlfriend?"

Danny's eyes flashed a neon green again and let out a low growl. Tucker just laughed at how jealous is friend was. The ghost boy narrowed his eyes at Tucker for being so immature about it. Danny and Tucker started walking back to where Sam was sitting.

"What's going on you two?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." They both said. Tuck had a smirk on his face while Danny rolled his eyes.

"Okay?" Sam didn't feel like pushing them to tell her the truth. Instead she started walking towards Nasty Burger.

The two boys followed their friend. Tucker wrapped an arm around Danny's shoulders and whispered, "I knew you would crack soon."

Danny stared at his goth friend. He thought about how perfect she was. She was so intelligent and independent. Sam never needed a guy in her life to make her happy and she stood up for what she believed in. She had all this money that could make her popular in seconds. Yet she never told anyone about it. Even though she seemed hard on the outside she was one of the most sweet, caring person Danny had ever met. Not to mention her beauty. Danny was surprised no guy ever ran after her like a little puppy dog. From the way her black, silky hair sat at her shoulders to the way her beautiful amethyst eyes lit up when she was happy. Samantha Manson was perfect to Danny. She always was and always will be. Danny thought for a moment, and walked up to Sam.

"Hey Sam," Danny looked her straight in the eyes. "I have to ask you something..."

* * *

**WELL THATS ITS! Um well I felt like it was kinda cool that I left it at that, but that could just be me thinking I am awesome. Hope you enjoyed it any other way. Bye my lovelies3333**


End file.
